onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/Personality and Relationships
Personality Franky is a self proclaimed weirdo or pervert. He is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules and norms. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Straw Hats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, despite the disputes the two had during the Water 7 Arc. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. As shown at Enies Lobby, when he drinks fresh juice, he will be concerned about health, stating that health is number one. When he drinks tea, he will make himself relax and enjoy a relaxing moment. When he drinks cola, he will return to his usual self. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. In addition, Franky has a habit of using the word "hentai" (pervert) in place of others. For example, when on Karakuri Island during the Straw Hat's Separation Serial, instead of using the word "tensai" (genius) he would use "hentai" then quickly correct himself. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark swim briefs, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he experiences a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Another running gag of Franky's is his musical inclinations and tendency to burst into dance with little stimuli. For example, he grooved out to Fukurou's unmusical singing of CP9 information. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy "Straw Hat" when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Another significant trait is the inclusion of the word "Yosh" in his speech, and also shouting "AOW!" when something has excited him or he is showing off. Unlike Sanji, Brook, and Usopp, Franky has no interest in young beautiful women as he and Senor Pink stated in their battle Franky only kissing Kyuin (Smile factory Manger) was to shut her up. Franky did show excitement when Nami ripped up Kalifa's clothes, shouting "AOW!" and giving the thumbs up, suggesting that he does have some lecherous tendecies. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Devil Fruit, even if it was a Logia as shown when Franky politely refused the offer to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, as he preferred to retain his ability to swim. As evidenced in the Punk Hazard Arc, Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper. Relationships Crew At first, Franky was an antagonist to the Strawhats, robbing them, beating Usopp, and hunting Luffy. Hdisliked the Straw Hats for the beating they gave to his subordinates and the destruction of his house. The Straw Hats, likewise, disliked Franky for mugging Usopp, which would serve as the catalyst of the breakup between Usopp and the crew. However, during the Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy forgave Franky and came to accept Franky as an ally. Franky also came to forgive them when he saw the lengths they were willing to do to save just one of their own, deciding to lend them his aid. Franky referred to many of the Straw Hats by nicknames even after joining up with them: Luffy as "Straw Hat", Chopper as "Reindeer-Gorilla" and Usopp as "Long Nose"; in Thriller Bark, when Zoro and Sanji disappear, Franky called Zoro "Swordsman" and Sanji "Curly Cook". He also called Nami "Nee-chan" (meaning miss or sis) and Brook "Skeleton". He calls the crew by nicknames less often in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but he refers to Nami as "Girlie" over her objections. However, this seems to have changed over the timeskip, as he now refers to Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Nami, Sanji and Zoro by their names. Interestingly, he often refers to Nico Robin by her full name, instead of a particular nickname, even after the timeskip. Because of his cyborg modifications, Franky is very popular with the younger crewmembers of the crew. Because of this, Franky can be considered a father figure to the Straw Hats. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy did not like Franky at first, largely due to Franky's role in the robbery of Usopp during the Water 7 Arc, which led to the breakup being more traumatic for Usopp. However, during the Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy and Franky came to understand each other very well, to the point that Luffy trusted Franky with the rescue of Robin, who he was trying to save at the time. After the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy was very keen and stubborn on having Franky join his crew, especially after he made the Thousand Sunny for them. Franky himself desired to join the crew as well according to the Franky Family, but he also did not want to leave Water 7 out of remorse about his actions that led to the death of Tom. This led to Luffy working together with the Franky Family in order to lure Franky into joining the Straw Hats, which ended up happening after Robin and Iceburg managed to convince him to move on from Tom's death. He believes Luffy can turn the Thousand Sunny into his dream ship, deciding to improve his skills during the timeskip in order to help Luffy accomplish their dreams together. Because of his child-like nature, Luffy is easily amazed by Franky's cyborg modifications and shipwrighting talent, thinking of him as the epitome of a "boy's dream". Luffy is very often left in a state of dumbfounded awe when witnessing Franky's flashier constructs and weapons. Franky seems to view himself as a sort of big brother figure to Luffy, not unlike the way he viewed himself to the rest of the Franky Family. During the Dressrosa Arc, Luffy asked Franky if he was interested in eating the Mera Mera no Mi if he managed to win it at the Corrida Colosseum, even though he also stated he did not want somebody else to have Ace's ability, showing that he trusted the cyborg enough to have his late brother's power. Despite refusing, Franky still encouraged Luffy to go after the fruit. Franky also respects Luffy's authority as a captain, rarely questioning it. Roronoa Zoro At first, Zoro and Franky were hostile against each other because of the Franky Family's mugging and subsequent beating on Usopp, which caused Zoro and the other Straw Hats to retaliate against the Franky Family. After Franky joined the Straw Hat Pirates, however, their relationship has improved since then. Like some of the other crewmembers, Zoro also gets annoyed when Franky cries heavily after hearing a sad story. Zoro also dislikes some of Frankys other juvenile antics, as on one occasion in Thriller Bark, when Zoro and Franky were heading out to assist Brook against Ryuma, Zoro was angry at how easily he was caught earlier, only for Franky to suggest that Zoro should start calling him "Bro" as he helped rescue him, something that an angry Zoro flatly rejects as he would not do something so embarrassing. Franky has described Zoro as an easily-provoked pirate with three swords, although he also acknowledged his strength as formidable, considering him one of the strongest fighters in the crew. Nami Like the other Straw Hats, Nami did not like Franky at first thanks to what he and his subordinates did to Usopp. After Franky joined the crew, however, their relationship has improved since. Franky seems to treat Nami like a little sister figure, going by the nicknames he uses for her. Nami has described Franky as a perverse freak (when she was stuck in his body because of Trafalgar Law's Ope Ope no Mi), something that Franky took as a compliment. Nami has also stated that she would rather die than do robotic actions like firing beams, an ability that she clearly does not take seriously. A common gag is her indifference towards Franky's weirder battle inventions, which tend to be appealing to younger boys. Nami also did not like how Franky modified her Waver into the Shiro Mokuba I without her permission. While she often gets irritated at Franky's more childish traits, she respects his skills as a Shipwright. Usopp Usopp and Franky were initially enemies, with the latter beating up Usopp after he invaded the Franky House and tried to take back his stolen money. Later, after kidnapping Usopp in order to lure Luffy, Franky was deeply moved by Usopp's dedication to the damaged Going Merry, which caused him to grow some respect for the sniper and even offer a place for him in his Franky Family. He also told Usopp about the legend of the Klabautermann, after learning of Usopp's apparent encounter with one. Franky's bonding with Usopp also got better during the end of the Thriller Bark Arc, where the two worked together to build both a freezing mechanism to bind Oars in place and a memorial grave for the Rumbar Pirates. Usopp also agreed to help Franky maintain the Thousand Sunny during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. On the Thousand Sunny, they each have workshops that are side by side. Usopp is one of the crewmembers that gets easily amazed by Franky's robotic traits and inventions due to his young age. After the Dressrosa Arc, Franky now seems to hold a minor grudge against Usopp, whose first bounty was originally lower than Franky's own first bounty but later managed to rise to 200,000,000, surpassing Franky's current bounty, which is still lower than 100,000,000. Sanji Sanji was one of the Straw Hats that retaliated against the Franky Family after they mugged Usopp. Sanji did not like Franky at the time and even kicked him in the face when they finally met aboard the Puffing Tom. His opinion on Franky improved after the latter joined the crew and built them a new ship with a kitchen that Sanji approved. Sanji once hypocritically referred to Franky as a pervert due to his lack of pants (which Franky took as a compliment) and often gets annoyed by some of Franky's weirder traits such as his constant crying after hearing sad stories. Despite this, Sanji respects Franky's shipwrighting ability and Franky has also acknowledged Sanji as one of the strongest fighters in the crew. Tony Tony Chopper Chopper helped the other Straw Hats into retaliating against the Franky Family for beating up Usopp and stealing his money. When Chopper actually first met Franky at Enies Lobby, he seemed to be scared of him and thought that his cola-powering was stupid, but after witnessing Franky's personality-changing hairstyle system, he started thinking that Franky was really fun. Like Luffy and Usopp, he is very easily impressed by Franky's robotic traits and inventions. Franky at first had trouble identifying Chopper's species, calling him a gorilla, which irritated Chopper. When Chopper activated his Monster Point at Enies Lobby, Franky went on to save the reindeer by drowning and then rescuing him, which turned Chopper back to normal. Franky forgave Chopper for attempting to attack him beforehand. Nico Robin Robin and Franky have a close relationship with each other. Franky sympathizes with Robin's plight and has stated that Robin existing was not a crime, as the World Government dictated. Franky was the one unlocking her handcuffs by using the keys that the Straw Hats got by beating every single CP9 agent. They also worked together to bring down Spandam as both of them had a mutual hatred towards him. Robin helped the Straw Hats in convincing Franky to join them by grabbing him on the crotch, much to Franky's pain and displeasure. He is also the only Straw Hat Crew member who can get on Robin's nerves even if she is considered as the most calm member along with Zoro except when he's arguing with Sanji. She gets annoyed by Franky's childishness during more serious moments, such as his "Pirates Docking: Big Emperor" gag technique, which she thought was too embarrassing. Like Nami, she appears to be very indifferent towards Franky's more ridiculous inventions. She was visibly annoyed when Franky was inside Chopper's body (whom she is very close with) making weird and lewd faces. Like Nami and Usopp, Franky also dislikes Robin's odd habit of using gross or morbid facts to discuss possible outcomes such as when they were searching Thriller Bark for missing crew members. Brook At first, Franky seemed to be very annoyed with Brook's skull jokes, often threatening to shoot Brook when he did them as well as beating up Brook on Thriller Bark after he continued his jokes. He soon question Brook about his past and after listening to his story, he became rather fond of him. This led Franky into accompanying Zoro to head after Ryuma to help get Brook's shadow back. After the battle against Gekko Moriah had ended, Franky, alongside Usopp, built an impressive memorial grave for the Rumbar Pirates which deeply moved Brook. After Brook's entry in the crew, the two get along very well. After the time-skip, Franky revealed that he was aware of Brook's status as a famous musician, expressing an unsure attitude of him returning to a life of piracy. He was soon surprised that Brook actually gave up such a life and welcomed him back to the crew when they reunited. Friends Tom Franky had utmost respect and admiration for his mentor as a master shipwright. Tom always praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Frankies were used to hurt the innocent, Franky denounced them as his creations, which led Tom to teach him the most important lesson about being a shipwright - that you must be proud of what you've created, no matter what. Furthermore, Tom announced that he was proud he had built Gol D. Roger's ship to further back up that claim. Franky was also willing to risk his life to prevent Sea Train Puffing Tom from carrying its creator to Enies Lobby, to the point he tried to stop the train with his bare hands, though he failed and his injuries he sustained from being hit by the Puffing Tom resulted in him converting himself into a Cyborg. Out of remorse for his hand in Tom's capture, Franky decided to always stay in Water 7 as penance to ease his guilt. As Iceburg stated, his decision to stay in Water 7 and forming the Franky Family was to atone for his actions. According to Iceburg, the only thing he needed to do in order to leave Water 7, was to forgive himself. Iceburg Tom's other apprentice Iceburg was the one who gave him the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". His relationship with Iceburg is strange at times as the other man has never really understood Franky's often weird antics, and Franky was prone to calling him "Baka-berg" or "Ahoberg" at times, "Baka" and "Aho" being the Japanese words for "idiot" or "moron" or something similar; the English dub changed this to "Ice for brains". Likewise, Iceburg called him "Bakanky", a portmanteau of "Baka" and "Franky", changed to "Flunky" in the English dub. His original goal to build a ship strong enough to kill a Sea King was always shunned by Iceburg who did not understand why he kept building his weird and potentially dangerous ships. Tom however always praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Franky's were used to hurt the innocent, Iceburg was very angry at Franky. Iceburg has forgiven Franky for the part his Battle Franky's played in the framing of Tom and despite the differences between Iceburg and Franky, the two former apprentices of Tom are the best of friends. Iceburg was relieved to the point of tears to find out Franky was alive after he was hit by the Sea Train and equally Franky was enraged with CP9 after they told him Iceburg was supposedly dead. Iceburg was also aware the whole time that Franky's actions in Water 7 as the leader of the Franky Family were actually a means of making amends out of the remorse that Franky had felt for his part in Tom's death. By working with the Straw Hats, and later giving Franky the necessary advice, Iceburg helped release Franky from his responsibility as the protector of Water 7 and allowing for Franky to move on with his life by joining the Straw Hats in order to fulfill his true dream. Yokozuna During his youth as Tom's apprentice, Franky become good friends with Tom's pet sumo-wrestling frog even teaching him how to the crawl stroke. Yokozuna is very loyal to Franky after Tom's arrest and Franky failed attempt to save him, inspired Yokozuna's habit of challenging the Sea Train in order to get stronger so he would not lose anymore loved ones. During the Water 7 Arc he joined the Straw Hats and the Franky Family to rescue the captured Franky after he was informed of his old friend's plight by old lady Kokoro determined not to lose Franky as he had Tom, and during the Enies Lobby Arc he aid the Franky Family by heroically defending the courthouse from the Just Eleven Jurymen. Kokoro During his time as Tom's apprentice, Kokoro served as a matronly figure to him and Iceburg. Kokoro cared for Franky's well-being and saddened when she thought he had been killed when he was run over by the Puffing Tom and was willing to pilot the unstable Sea Train, Rocket Man to assist the Straw Hat & Franky Family in order to rescue Franky, and even enlisted the aid of Tom's former pet Yokozuna in saving their mutual friend from meeting the same fate as Tom did. Franky likewise cared for her, as he was concerned for her well being after she crashed Rocket Man into the Tower of Justice, though he did criticize her recklessness for piloting a Sea Train as dangerous as Rocket Man and was angered when he discovered she, Chimney, and Gonbe only received nose bleeds from the crash. Water 7 Citizens Franky is well liked amongst the general population of Water 7 despite being a criminal, although he still commands a certain fear and respect (though the fear is generally just the town being afraid of Franky going on a rampage and destroying the town). Kitton After Franky was '"sent" to Karakuri island by Bartholomew Kuma, he quickly befriended a young man (boy in the anime), named Kitton, his cyborg dog, Taroimo, and his grandfather, with his eccentric behavior. After they got to know Franky they informed him that the only way off the island is with an ice breaker ship, and the only place he could find one was at Vegapunk's lab. They told him stories about the young genius and warned him about the self-destruct switch. Even after he destroyed their nation's 'treasure' they tolerated him and supplied him with cola when he decided to live in Vegapunk's weapon lab. Bartholomew Kuma Due to Kuma saving the Straw Hat Pirates from Kizaru and Sentomaru, as well guarding the Thousand Sunny for them for two years, Franky has come to respect the human weapon. Franky reveals to other Straw Hats that before Bartholomew Kuma was fully converted into PX-0, he made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk to allow him to include a mission of his own into his programming, to protect the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates until the day one of their members’ returns. As such, the Straw Hats are deeply indebted to Kuma for not only saving their lives but for protecting their ship as well. Den When Franky reached Fishman Island, he quickly went looking for Tom's relatives, and found Den. They seem to get along pretty well. Den was first seen on the Thousand Sunny talking with Franky about Tom. Den compliments Franky on the ship that he built and agreed to coat it. He informs that he knows about Iceburg and Franky through letters from Kokoro. Thunder Soldier Since they share a common enemy in Doflamingo as well as a common interest in attacking the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, Franky cooperated with Thunder Soldier. After hearing about Doflamingo's atrocities, Franky is more than willing to help the soldier succeed in his rebellion. After learning that the soldier's plan for an open rebellion is based on the despair of hearing Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai and throne of Dressrosa being false and deciding a final kamikaze attack to end it all, Franky wanted to prevent them from recklessly ending their own lives. Enemies World Government Franky is an enemy of the World Government, mostly due to his early ownership of the blueprints of Pluton, but also because he later destroyed them and assisted the Straw Hats in rescuing Robin. Marines Because he has a bounty on his head, he is enemies with the Marines. Before joining the Straw Hats, Franky fought alongside the other Straw Hat Pirates versus the Marines’ Buster Call. After the incidents at Enies Lobby, Franky received his bounty. Spandam Franky particularly holds a grudge against Spandam for framing him, Iceburg and Tom for the attack on the Judicial ship. Spandam's acts forced Franky's beloved tutor to forfeit his pardon for building the Oro Jackson to save his students, thus ending up losing his life. Franky finally payed Spandam back by smashing him with Funkfreed, during the Enies Lobby Arc. Senor Pink Despite being enemies, the two developed a certain degree of respect for each other during their battle at the SMILE factory. Family Franky Family Although not related to him by blood, the entire Franky Family was set up by himself to look after the failures and rejects of Water 7 like Zambai. The group are very close, calling each other (and those on good terms with them) "sister" or "brother". They are the outcasts of Water 7, those whose dream was to work for Iceburg in the Galley-La Corporation, but failed the entry exam to become shipwrights. As a result, they had nowhere else to turn, other than to Franky (who also considers himself something of a failure). Biological Family Franky is the son of pirates, yet unnamed. His parents seem to have been unamused by the creations he made in his youth, as they were the very reason he was tossed in the ocean. References Site Navigation fr:Franky/Personnalité_et_Relations Category:Character Subpages